medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Useful links
Since not many people are familiar with the japanese series and games, I figure I could share some of the Medarot websites I've found while looking up information for the wiki... They're all in japanese, but they might still be pretty interesting. XD Plus, there's a lot of useful info we can use here. :D *Official Medarot Homepage (Archive from mid-2003) - The official japanese Medarot website. It had an online game and store, plus info on all of the video games and trading cards. The site went down in 2005, but most of the web archive still works. *Medarot Damashii - The official Trans-Arts website for Medarot Damashii (Medabots Spirit/"season 3"), apparently last updated in 2001. >_> It has an episode list, staff information, and a large number of production sketches for the show. :D * Wikipedia's "List of Medarots" - A japanese list of every Medabot ever. They're sorted by game, and in japanese alphabetical order. D: Somehow, it's the most complete list on the internet, with descriptions and name origins for a lot of them. XD Their list of characters is pretty impressive, too. *Medarot Database - A nice site with lists of the characters and Medabots that appear in each game, with some info like name origins and descriptions. It's been helpful for making wiki lists because it keeps the Medabots in game-order, but it also has lots of typos and errors, so it's not completely reliable. :/ *Medadictionary - A japanese Medarot wiki that mainly focuses on game information. It's still pretty incomplete and full of errors, but it does come in handy for some things. It has no pictures though, so our wiki will be infinitely better by default. ^^ *Medarot Archive - A site that archives all Medarot-related topics on the japanese forum, 2ch. It also hosts a small and somewhat abandoned wiki (called Medawiki), which contains boxart, release dates, and game credits. XD *Kodansha's online bookstore (Searching for "Medarot") - Shows all Medarot books released by Kodansha (manga and game guides), in order of release date with pictures of the covers. All of them are long out of stock, though... *Yahoo Japan Auctions (Searching for "Medarot") - Japan's equivalent to eBay, with a huge amount of Medarot merchandise for sale at any given time. Mainly, it has used games, books, toys, and cards. Note that you basically have to live in japan in order to buy anything there, though. >_> *Studio-Astaddo - A site with pictures and reviews of all of the Medarot Dual Model kits. (very cool) *Medarot Rise - A Medarot fansite with a bit of everything, though it isn't updated very often. In particular it has an impressive collection of game music MIDIs, submitted by various people. That's all I have for now. XD If you find any other cool sites (in any language), feel free to post them here. XD Kimbles 21:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like I found another.... *Medabots Paradijs - A Dutch Medabots website that gathers information about the anime. Category:Forums